


No Snow In The TARDIS

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, Snow, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara doesn't have time for travelling. The Doctor uses snow to convince her to step inside the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Snow In The TARDIS

Prompt: Clara just wants to finish clearing the driveway of snow but Twelve has other ideas... he just wants a snowball fight.

(Clara has a house and not a flat.)

"Doctor..." Clara said as she continued to shovel snow off of her driveway.

"Yes?" he asked.

Clara glared at him, "Can you please stop?"

"Stop what?" He teased as he made a snowball.

"Stop trying to start a snowball fight! I have to get this driveway cleared and you aren't making it any easier!" She explained.

"Do it later!"

"I haven't got time later!" She replied.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "We have a Tardis, Clara... you have all the time in the world!" He looked over at the TARDIS which was now covered in snow, the TARDIS looked like it was glowing as the sun beamed down on it.

Clara groaned, "You never land on time." Clara then felt a snowball hit her arm, "I swear, Doctor..." she warned.

"You couldn't beat the oncoming storm in a snowball fight even if you tried." The Doctor said quickly making another snowball.

"Don't you dare throw that, Docto-" Clara was cut off as the snowball collided with her arm once again. Clara groaned before shovelling a big pile of snow, she quickly walked over to the Doctor and tipped the giant mound of snow on top him, "No. Snow. Ball. Fights." She stated. The TARDIS made a sound which could resemble laughter. The Doctor used his hand to get rid of the snow from his hair, he brushed his coat down afterwards. Clara dropped the snow shovel to the ground, she reached up and wiped the remains of the snow off of his head. Her hand lingered on his cheek before she quickly pulled it away. Clara sighed as she looked away slightly, "I guess I could finish getting rid of the snow later."

The TARDIS doors then opened on their own, beckoning for us to enter, "See... even the Tardis wants to go on an adventure." the Doctor stated.

"Fine! Come on then, let's go!" She exclaimed as she walked towards the TARDIS. The Doctor followed her inside and shut the doors behind him. Clara rubbed remains of snow off of her coat.

"Oi! Don't get snow on the floor!" he complained. Clara rolled her eyes. She headed back over to the TARDIS doors, she opened them and picked a handful of snow up and rolled it into a ball. She turned to face the Doctor, "Clara... don-" Clara cut him off by throwing the snowball at him, it hit him in the head causing snow to cover his hair. Some snow also covered the console. The TARDIS made a sound of annoyance.

"Sorry, old girl." Clara said as she shut the doors. She made her way over to the Doctor, "Don't throw snowballs at me ever again, Doctor." She smiled in victory. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, picking the snow up. He quickly placed it on top of Clara's head.

"I win." He smirked.


End file.
